Mommy Haddock!
by Faithfury
Summary: Astrid and hiccup want kids and there about to get some. Astrid has 2 twins. That means she gets pregnant twice with twins. This is a lemon so this is rated MA. :-)
1. Kids

Ok this is a new story called Mommy Haddock. You can guess it has Astrid and hiccup are in it. In this story Astrid gets pregnant with twins and she does not get pregnant with twins once she gets it twice. Hiccup thinks it is time to start the family. Astrid is on the edge about it. This is a _**Lemon**_ so you have been told about it.

* * *

It was a calm day on Berk the sun was out the wind was blowing gently and stormfly was sleeping peacefully out side with toothless. Astrid and Hiccup are one week into there honeymoon. Hiccup was saying that they should have 2 kids or more because he grew up an only child and it Sucked bad. You have no one to play with and you get really tired really fast. Astrid then said "hiccup I know it sucks to be an only child. But if we have two kids or more they might not get along well and there would be a lot of fights". Hiccup said" we'll they will be stuck together in the same house if they like it or not"! Astrid sapped back " hay and if we have twins on the first time that would be it. No more kids after that ok. I mean I don't want to get pregnant 700 times for gods sake". Hiccup said "all right only till we have 2 kids that won't be a problem hun".

* * *

As the two dragons outside woke up from there sleep they were speaking to one another this is what they said... "_hay Stormfly do you think our riders will have kids"? Toothless said ." Um maybe if they want. Astrid has been saying no kids half her life so I have no idea about that. "Stormfly said. Just then they Hurd the conversion in side with Astrid and hiccup. _

* * *

Hiccup said "when do you wan't to have kids Astrid"? Astrid said " how about soon. But not right now". Hiccup smiled and said "ok I can live with that". Hiccup and Astrid went up stairs to get ready to go get something for the dragons to eat.

* * *

Ok did you like the first chapter? If you did tell me some baby names to use. Review them to me ok thank you!

FaithFury out! :-)


	2. The lemon

Hay everyone I love the names you have reviewed. In this chapter there is the lemon!

* * *

It has been one year since Astrid and Hiccup mentioned kids. Hiccup thinks it has Been a long time so Astrid should be ready to have kids. Hiccup went up to Astrid who was making dinner and said " you think its time we have kids? I mean it has been one year since our honeymoon and we have to party on our first adversary. By party I mean have sex". Astrid just froze and said "you really think it is time"? Hiccup smiled meaning yah. Astrid said " ok how about after dinner"? Hiccup just kissed her. So the two ate dinner.

* * *

**Ok this is the lemon if you wonted it.**

* * *

After dinner hiccup asked "are you ready Astrid"? Astrid just said" ready when you are". Hiccup cared Astrid to there room. Hiccup pulled his shirt off showing his muscles that no one knows about and his boots. Then he pulled his pants off showing his underwear and the bulge. Hiccup went over to Astrid and said "I will help you take your cloths off if you want". Astrid said "oh um I'm fine and wow you strip fast".Astrid pulled her boots off first and her skirt and pants. Then her shirt and her breasts bounced lightly. They were both only in there underwear looking at one others body. Hiccup kissed Astrid and licked her bottom lip asking for an entrance. Astrid just let him in Astrid and Hiccup were fighting for power over each others mouth. Hiccup un clipped Astrid's breasts. So he could feel them in his hands. Then he pulled away and said "don't say you won't have sex with me when you see my dick". Astrid just said "I really don't care. As long as I get pregnant with your kids I'm happy".Just then hiccup got up and pulled his underwear down showing Astrid his dick. Astrid just stared at hiccups dragon dick. Hiccup said "so do you still want to have sex with me"? Astrid just said "get over here and I will tell you". Hiccup came over to Astrid and said "do you"? Astrid said " I always wonted you to fuck me hiccup so hell yah". Hiccup smiled at Astrid and said "did you really even before I saved the village"? Astrid said "just shut up and let's have sex".Hiccup just sat down as Astrid pulled her underwear down showing her pussy. Astrid then huged hiccup leting there members rub together. Just then hiccup grabed Astrid's breasts and twisted the nipples and that made Astrid groan. Astrid then sat down next to hiccup started to stroke his dick. Hiccup groaned. Astrid kissed the top of his shaft and lowered her head down as low as she could go before she gaged. Hiccup put a hand in her hair and moved her head lower till she had his whole dick in her mouth. Hiccups dick was the size of a nightmares so it was huge. Hiccup groaned again as he felt he was going to cum. Astrid just sucked harder on his dick. Hiccup thrusted up as hard as he could when he shot is load in her mouth. Astrid had it deep in her mouth and most of it was in her body. Hiccup said "did you like it"? Astrid said "this is not over yet Hiccup". Hiccup said" do you want to be on top or bottom"? Astrid said "bottom so you have control". Hiccup pulled his fake leg off and licked Astrid's pussy. Astrid was groaning from the feeling of it. Once she had shot her load. Hiccup put his dick at her entrance and moved in. Astrid screamed from the head of the dick. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's head and kissed her so the scream would die. Astrid felt hiccup meat her barer and she groaned as he stopped to let her get used to the dick in her. She new hiccup was ready to go. she closed her eyes and hugged hiccups chest. But Hiccup pulled Astrid's head up and kissed her so when he did it she would not scream her head off and so she new he was right there. Then hiccup moved his dick and moved up as fast as he could but his dick just bumped her barer hard and it made astrid groan in pain because it hurt. So he did it again going in this time and making Astrid scream in there mouths. Hiccup moved up till he was in her all the way. Astrid pulled away from the kiss and looked down to see a bulge in her admen where he was stretching her. Hiccup looked down to see it to. Hiccup said "is that me wow"! Astrid smiled. After about 70 or 80 thrusts Hiccup was going to cum and Astrid was too. Hiccup said "baby I'm going to get you pregnant so get ready". Astrid said "I hope so Hun". Hiccup did one last thrust up before he gushed in her. Hiccup shot his load like there was no tomorrow and Astrid shot hers just the same. Astrid looked down to see were he was cumming she could see the expansion of her womb as he came. Hiccup looked to see it to he said "wow that is a lot"! Hiccup pulled out and could see it coming out with him. Once some of it was out Astrid looked normal again. Astrid said" I love you dragon dick hiccup"! Hiccup said "I love you to Nadder trainer".

* * *

Ok do you think it is long for you? Review Im still taking names for the twins.

FaithFury Out


	3. Astrid is pregnant!

Hello I love the reviews and I will try to update once a day or week. In this chapter this is the one when Astrid starts to show she is pregnant with the first twins. I hope you enjoy. I will also say the names for the first twins! ;-)

* * *

Hiccup woke up to Astrid not being in bed where is she? Astrid was outside throwing up. Once she stopped she came back in and got a glass of water. Then rinsed the taste of Barf From her mouth. Hiccup got out of bed and went down stairs to ask Astrid where she was and why. Hiccup was half way down stairs when astrid sat down at the table and started to cry! Hiccup then ran over to Astrid and said what's wrong are you ok? Astrid just looked away from hiccup. Hiccup was wondering why is she crying, was it me, is she ok I don't know. Hiccup felt Astrid's forehead to see if she was sick. But no she was fine No fever. Astrid said you idiot that is not why I was not in bed this morning. Astrid was still crying. Hiccup said I know and you need to tell me why. Astrid was NEVER like this before and her suddenly like this made hiccup worry (is my wife cheating on me with someone else)? Hiccup sat down next to Astrid and said I'm not leaving this house till you tell me what happened Astrid! Astrid was wondering what was he thinking, did he know, what about the forge? Hiccup hugged Astrid but she was trying to move away from him. Hiccup knew Astrid would never back away from him before something was wrong really wrong. Astrid did not want hiccup to know that she has been throwing up every morning since Monday and today is Friday. A whole week of throwing up out side. Astrid looked down and said you need to go to work hiccup. Hiccup said no I need to know why your crying first Astrid. Astrid said I just have a really painful headache. ok are you happy now? Hiccup said thanks for telling me. I will see you after work Astrid. Hiccup left and Astrid said I might want to go to the elders just because if I don't I could be really sick.

* * *

Astrid went over to the elders. When the elder answered she asked Astrid what she needed and that she could come in. Astrid said I was wondering dose any sickness have throwing up every morning for like one week in it? The elder knew what she had from those words. Astrid was pregnant. The elder said what else have you had? Astrid said really bad headaches and stomachaches. The elder knew if it was one child or two and it was and had to be two. If your pregnant with one baby it is not that bad. But two was really bad and painful. The elder said well Astrid your pregnant and with twins. That stopped Astrid's hart and head Astrid was frozen. She could not think about anything else. The elder said well um thanks for coming by Astrid see you later. So Astrid left and went home and said how did this happen so fast.

* * *

Once hiccup got home to see Astrid siting at the table. Hiccup started wondering if she was still crying. So he went over sat down and said Astrid have you been crying all day? Astrid said no. Hiccup said what did you do all day? Astrid said oh I went to the elders. Hiccup said ok and what did she want? Well hiccup I went there by my choice. Astrid said. Hiccup said um why? Astrid said Im not going to tell you that but I will tell you what the answer is. Hiccup said all right what was the answer? Oh the answer is I'm Fucking pregnant hiccup with twins. Astrid said in at voice that sounded like she was going to cry Again. Hiccup hugged Astrid and said hay hay Astrid your still Astrid but pregnant ok? There is know need to cry again and this is great news. Hiccup said I think we should get some sleep.

* * *

Astrid was now in bed thinking about names for a girl or boy. Hiccup was doing the same thing thinking about names. Hiccup looked at Astrid who was staring at the sealing and said let me guess you can't sleep to right. Astrid looked at him and smiled. Astrid said I know and it is hard to sleep. Hiccup said I have been coming up with names for the baby's and would you like to know them? Astrid just smiled. Hiccup took it as a yes and said there are the names Oswald and Demetria or Marcelo , Shane , Anna , Alexandria or Blackriean? Astrid said I like Blackriean and Alexandria. Hiccup said yah me two and there both long and they sound smart. Blackriean can be the boy and Alexandria can be the girl. Astrid smiled and said yah, who will we tell Im pregnant to tomorrow hiccup? Hiccup said my dad your mom and dad only family members for safety. Ok hiccup Astrid said.

* * *

hay it is me FaithFury and to be nice to the only person who reviewed names there the boy. To be really nice I'm going to use some names they chose. I will still take names for the second time she gets pregnant with the other twins. thanks and FAITHFURY OUT! ;-)


	4. Telling everyone!

Hello and this is chapter 4 of Mommy Haddock in the last chapter you find out Astrid is pregnant with twins. In this chapter hiccup tells his dad and Astrid's mom and dad that Astrid is pregnant. Lets see how Astrid reacts to there dads knowing about it.

* * *

Hiccup I don't think telling my dad is a good idea. I think I'm going to stay home so have fun. Astrid said. Hiccup said he is your dad and I have to tell the chef of Berk so can you tell them Astrid? Hiccup I will tell my mom but if I tell my dad I'm dead Astrid said. Astrid and hiccup both rote a note to there own parents that said...

* * *

Hiccups note...

_Dear Dad _

_Dad you will not believe what happened your going to be a grandfather to well two kids twins. Don't tell anyone about this if you do I will have toothless kill you. _

_From your son Hiccup the hazards Haddock the 3 _

* * *

Astrid's note...

_Dear Mom And Dad _

_You can not tell anyone this. Hiccup and I have started a family and if you don't know what I mean I am pregnant with twins. Don't come running over here. I will see you later. If you do tell someone I will have stormfly kill you both. _

_From your daughter Astrid Hofferson_

* * *

Astrid and hiccup left the notes in there parents mailboxes than ran like the wind.

* * *

I KNOW IT IS SHORT! I had to make a new chapter before I forgot what happened.

FaithFury out


	5. Months go by

Month one

* * *

This has been one month since Astrid was told she was pregnant and she was in a bad mood. There were to many things to do for the babies in so little time. So Astrid started with the baby's room. Then the crib and etc...

* * *

Month two

* * *

Once Astrid was farther in to the pregnancy it was a little easier to tell she was pregnant. Astrid would stay in her and hiccups house. Hiccup would not let her leave the house for safety.

* * *

Month four

* * *

This month Astrid would seem to be lazy and not do much. Astrid looked pregnant so she stayed in side. She knew snotlout would make fun of her. So Astrid no go out side.

* * *

Month six

* * *

This month was long to the Haddock girl. She would sleep, wake up to a kick, sleep, wake up to a kick, sleep, etc... But hiccup was over protective he would not let anyone in the house with him and Astrid. Not even toothless!

* * *

Last Month

* * *

This was the last month Astrid would be pregnant with these twins. Astrid was sleeping in bed when it started the babies were coming and hiccup HAD to work that day. Astrid had no way of getting to him or telling him. But hold on Stormfly was there. Astrid yelled stormfly and said "Stormfly I need you to feet hiccup like now ok girl"? Stormfly just ran like the wind to the forge and grabbed hiccup and ran back.

* * *

The months are over.

* * *

Once the babies were born Astrid was relaxed and could now see her feet again. Hiccup helped her no doctor or elder just them. With the baby's.

Astrid would feed the baby's and hold the baby's and do a lot of work for the baby's. But she was happy it was over for now.

* * *

Hay did you like the months? I know I skipped like two but did you like? And I skipped the labor seen to let people who are two young and don't care for the rating read it. YES I KNOW YOUR THERE!

FaithFury out of here.


	6. The new lemon for the new kids

Little Blacken was not the trouble maker and his sister Alexandra were vary nice kids. But the twins wanted to spend the night at there grandparents house. Astrid was on the edge. But hiccup was like "yah they can spend the night at your moms and dads house Astrid. right" Astrid said "yah that would be great". Astrid asked her parents and they said" Astrid that is a great idea". So now Astrid told her kids not to wake up really early because you will fall asleep really early at home. The kids did as told. So Astrid left the kids at her old house and went back to her and hiccups house.

* * *

"Astrid since the kids are away maybe we should you know have sex again". Hiccup said. "Hiccup I truly don't want to have sex with you today I'm tired". Astrid said in a tired voice. Hiccup said "Astrid one night. We don't need to have more kids just one night". Astrid said "fine dragon dick". Hiccup said "wow you still remember our first time ". Astrid said "it is hard to forget a dragon dick in side you hiccup". So hiccup kissed Astrid and led her into there room.

* * *

Lemon number two!

* * *

Hiccup pulled his cloths off to leave him in his underwear. Astrid did the same thing leave her underwear on. Hiccup hugged Astrid and un clipped Astrid's breasts so he could twist them at the tips. Astrid loved it when he did that. Hiccup moved his mouth down to Astrid's right Brest and started to suck on it. Then he move to the left. Hiccup loved it when he made Astrid happy like this. Astrid said "your turn". Astrid pushed hiccup down on the bed and pulled his underwear down. His dick looked bigger than last time. Astrid was thinking did I shrink or did he grow? Astrid started to stroke his dick soft at first then adding speed and strength to it. Hiccup was in love. Astrid started to kiss and suck on his dick. Hiccup was ready to cum so he asked Astrid to suck harder. Astrid did know she was about to have a loud of cum on her. Hiccup came hard it went down her throat in deeper only a small amount got out. Hiccup kissed Astrid's forehead and moved her pussy to him Astrid started to suck his dick again and Astrid felt his hands pull her underwear down. Astrid felt a soft wet smooth tung touch her pussy. Astrid had her load. Hiccup moved his dick to Astrid's pussy and moved in hopping that the barer was still broke and it was. Hiccup just slipped on in. Hiccup after 40 thrusts up was ready and the god in front of him was ready to. Hiccup came first and Astrid came second. Hiccup shot so much that Astrid looked pregnant again. But it wore off so now she looks normal.

* * *

Hiccup was so happy after sex and Astrid was just plain tired. Hiccup kissed his wife good night and fell asleep.

* * *

did you like? I did review ok if you do your great. Yah I know I did not update in a long time. But I will start working on the next chapter after I post this.

FaithFury out.


	7. I'm pregnant again?

Astrid was not in bed like she was a long time ago. Hiccup did not like it when she was not in bed. Hiccup came down stairs to see Astrid siting on the couch crying about something. Hiccup could hear Astrid saying " no no, this can't be happening again, I hate this, Thor forgive me"! Hiccup came over to Astrid and said "hay hay Astrid what happened are you ok"? Astrid did not say a thing. Astrid knew what she had the moment she got sick she was pregnant again she could hear herself screaming tell hiccup your pregnant again. Hiccup said "Astrid what happened"? Astrid just froze. Hiccup said " we'll your thinking about that I'm going to go wake up our son and daughter". Astrid was scared now how will she tell the kids this? Hiccup came back as the kids got dressed. Hiccup said "so are you going to tell me what is wrong or not"? Astrid said "something is wrong really wrong hiccup". Hiccup looked at Astrid and said " whats wrong"? Astrid looked over to see her kids scared of her. Astrid said " come here you two". Astrid said " go give your dragons some fish". The kids ran off. Astrid said "hiccup you are so going to as confused as I am". Hiccup said " ok astrid what is going on". Astrid said "ok hiccup you want to know that I'm so angry from you not feeding toothless". Astrid brought up a completely different subject. Hiccup said " ok I will feed toothless know ok are you happy now"? Astrid said "yah". Hiccup went out side to feed toothless and Stormfly. Astrid got dressed and went for little run threw the village and right to the elders.

The elder said "hello Astrid how are you"? Astrid said "oh I'm good. how are you"? The elder said letting Astrid come in "good. Now what brings you here"? Astrid said " I really hate my self for this. Elder I think I'm pregnant again". The elder said" ok what have you had"? Astrid said "morning sickness, really bad headaches and and a bad stomach". The elder said "we'll you are right your pregnant again good job on knowing that. Now how the hell are you going to tell hiccup and the kids"? Astrid said "some how". The elder said "Astrid I feel it is twins again. Astrid said "ok thank you elder".

Hiccup went in his house with the kids to see Astrid left. They had know idea were she went. Astrid came in the house with a pissed off look on her face. Hiccup said "Astrid were did you go"? Astrid said "you two out side on dragons now". Hiccup you stay. Hiccup said " what did I do Astrid"? Astrid said " oh you got me pregnant again with twins again hiccup"! Hiccup froze. Astrid was in a bad mood because she was pregnant again. Hiccup said "Astrid your pregnant again. How are you going to tell the kids"? Astrid said " oh it will be you telling the kids not me. Your the one who had the idea of having sex the day they spend the night at my old house. So that will be you"! Hiccup said " I'll take the kids for a flight and then tell them". Astrid said "I don't care how or when just do". Hiccup left and got on toothless then took for the sky's with his kids.

* * *

Ok this is crazy right? I will make a some more chapters.

Faithfury out. Don't for get to review!


	8. The baby's

Hi in the last chapter Astrid told hiccup to tell the kids she is pregnant. So hiccup took them on a fight and is going to tell them!

* * *

Hiccup said " hay guys mom wanted me to tell you something". The kids said " what dad"? Hiccup said "you guys are going to be the older brother and sister of the family". Blackirean said " dad why are we going to be the older siblings"? Alexandra said " yah why is mom going to have more kids dose she not love us"? Hiccup said " Alexandra, Blackirean mom and I love you. Mom and I had thought about having more kids so that when you two move out mom and I won't be alone. But we will still love you". Hiccup said that pregnant means that someone is going to have a baby ok guys".

* * *

After about two months Astrid's kids started to call her fat. Astrid did not care. She was to tired.

* * *

Two more mouths.

* * *

Astrid was so mad at hiccup he left her with the kids as they were fighting.

* * *

Two more mouths.

* * *

Astrid was so tired she could sleep in a fire.

* * *

**the last two mouths were so boring.**

* * *

The last dat Astrid is pregnant.

* * *

Astrid was sleeping when of corse the baby's are coming. Astrid knows that her kids are out training. Hiccup at the forge. Stormfly with Astrid. Astrid yelled "Stormfly come hear I need your help". Stormfly was there in a flash. Astrid said "ok stormfly go get hiccup like now"! Stormfly ran off and Astrid was stuck waiting there.

* * *

Astrid had there kids and the girl was named heather and the boy was named Little Bob.

* * *

Ok I think the story is over so THE END! Thank you for reviewing names. Tell me an idea for a nother how to train your dragon story. It turns out Astrid really is Mommy Haddock. Hiccup did help Astrid in both times of being pregnant. You can draw pichers of this story if you want! Thanks again and FaithFury out! (;-)


	9. Note

Hay I'm Faithfury and I was thinking about adding more chapters to Mommy Haddock. If you want I will. I just felt sorry for the second twins they were taken in to the story on the last chapter. So if you want me to send it to me some how. Ok I might as well confess my first language is not American. This story is one of the best I have written. :)

Faithfury out!


	10. Pour Astrid!

Astrid loved her four kids like any mother would. But some days like Christmas and thanks giving Hiccup could not be home for them. Astrid was getting tired of hiccup not staying home those days. Astrid just about had it. Pour Astrid had to feed herself, heather, little bob, Alexandra, Blackirean and some times Hiccup and Astrid was always happy to do that but she missed spending time with hiccup. Astrid was sad most of the time. Some times heather and Alexandra would go to Astrid and ask if she would help them train. Astrid would say ok and they would go.

* * *

Yah yah I know it is only one paragraph. But I just got back in to the feel of this story. I will make the chapters much longer. I hope you like.

Faithfury out! But not leaving the story!


End file.
